deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Slippy Toad vs Big The Cat
Description Two of the most hated characters in their respective franchises fight to the death only one annoying character will survive. Interlude Wiz:Every franchise has characters the fan bases hate. Boomstick:There are no better examples like Slippy Toad Wiz::And Big the Cat Boomstick:He's Wiz and and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And its our job to analyze their strengths,feats, and weakness to see who would win in a Death Battle. Slippy Wiz:Slippy is the son of the research director for the Cornerian Defense Force. Boomstich:Him and his dad made inventions for the team. Wiz:He joined the academy to train as a pilot,but he dropped out after Fox found out his father was betrayed by Pigma. and he never completed his training. Boomstick:So he joined Fox's team. Wiz:And has been part of Star Fox ever since. Boomstick:Despite his size,and how annoying he is,slippy is actually really smart and is a amazing strategist. Wiz:Not to mention his arsenal is pretty impressive. Boomstick:Such as the blaster which can be charged to deal more damage,the Gatling with each shot deals more damage and is used to defeat heavily armored enemies,the booster pack which allow the user to hover, the fireburst pod which launches flares off the ground after a few seconds,and has a big radius,and the most powerful weapon;the missile launcher. Wiz:A remote controlled missile that makes the user vulnerable but does a lot of damage. Boomstick:It can also be self detonated Wiz:The Demon Launcher Boomstick:Which is a one hit ko unless the target is inside a vehicle. Wiz:it has a lock on feature. Boomstick:Sadly,the demon launcher only has three missiles. Wiz He also has the Arwing. Boomstick:Which is a high performance space craft. Wiz:It includes shields that can deflect most optically based weapons, Boomstick:The hyperlaser,homing bolts and smart bomb. Wiz:It can also use the barrel roll to avoid certain enemy attacks. Boomstick:And last,but certainly not least,he has the Landmaster. Wiz:A tank that can hover and has weapons that are more powerful then the Arwing. Boomstick:Not to mention the beams can be charged,which makes the attack more powerful. Wiz:The only negative thing about Slippy is that he is not very athletic and has very little experience as a pilot. Slippy:Don't worry, Slippy's here! Big: Wiz::Big is a peaceful cat who likes relaxing and being with his friend Froggy. Boomstick:One day Froggy ate one of the Chaos Emeralds,grew legs,and ran off. Wiz:Big went to look for Froggy and ran into Omega who stole Froggy. Boomstick:Then Froggy was transported to the past to deliver a message to Sonic. Wiz: God,Sonic is weird. Boomstick: Big is considered one of the strongest and toughest out of the Sonic characters. Wiz:He possess super human strength . Boomstick:He can lift entire cars and massive boulders larger them himself, Wiz:He shattered rocks and metals with his brute strength. Boomstick:And he knocked away objects with so much force that they caught on fire. WIz:Big does not have any super human speed or agility due to his size, Bomstick: Big is very durable. Wiz:When struck by an attack,he will cause most of them to be deflected. Boomstick:And,if he gets excited enough,he can't feel being attacked. Wiz:Big is immune to Poison gas,sub-zero water,and energy barriers. Boomstick:He is a very skilled swimmer and a very skilled climber. Wiz:He also has an amazing sense of smell. Boomstick:Most of his attacks consist of using his fishing pole. Wiz:His ultimate attack is Froggy Rain. :Boomstick:An attack where Froggy and his friends drop from the sky and Froggy poisons the opponents. Wiz:Big can also use color powers to transform into different forms. Boomstick:Like the Cyan Laser. Wiz: A power up that transforms the user into a laser. Boomstick:It can only be used for a few seconds. Wiz:He also can use the Yellow Drill. Boomstick:A power up that can transform the user into a drill. Wiz:It can burrow and tunnel underground at high speeds,and it can apply enough force to drill through durable substances and reinforced crates not even Sonic can break. Boomstick:Like the laser,the drill can only be used for a few seconds,and if it runs out while the user is underground it could be fatal,as the user would be buried alive. Wiz:And last,but not least,the Indigo Asteroid. Boomstick:The user becomes a planet with a strong gravitational pull. Wiz:It can tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them inside the ring. Boomstick:The gathered matter can increase the gravitational pull of the planet. Wiz:It also grants the user the ability to levitate through mid-air. Boomstick:Like the other power ups,the asteroid only lasts a couple of seconds. Big: Froggy? Battle Interlude: Big was out looking for Froggy when Slippy appeared. Big:Froggy I found you. Slippy:I am not Froggy. Big:Froggy has amnesia. Slippy:No I am not Froggy and I don't have amnesia. Big:It's okay Froggy,I will help you remember.Big starts walking towards Slippy. Slippy:If you get any closer,I will attack you. Big:Froggy won't hurt me. Slippy:you asked for it. Fight Slippy pulls out his blaster and starts shooting Big."That hurt," Big said.Big pulls out his fishing rod and starts swinging it around.Slippy is able to dodge the attacks and get a good distance away from him and Big.Slippy starts to find weaknesses of Big.He studies Big.Big notices Slippy is no longer there and starts searching for Slippy.Slippy plants sensor bombs around the area he is in.Big spots him and walks toward him. Slippy throws a grenade at Big.The grenade hurts Big a little and destroys his fishing pole."Hey that was my favorite rod!" Big said.Froggy jumps out from behind Big."Froggy' Big said,"Wait,you're not Froggy.""That is what I have been trying to tell you!"said Slippy.Amy appears. She came to visit Big with Omega Chao.They spot Big and Slippy fighting.Omega Chao starts telling Big what to do."Use your homing attack to lock-on to the Frog,then snap his neck, or rip his head off or-.""Shut up!" Big said.Meanwhile,Slippy charged his gun and did some damage to Big.Amy decides she needs to help Big and rushes to aid him with Omega Chao in her arms.Amy triggers the bombs,setting off a chain reaction.There is a huge explosion.There was nothing left of Amy and Omega Chao. "You killed my friends, die!""Oh no, what have I done?"Big performs the Froggy Rain. Slippy jumps into the Arwing and starts attacking Big from the air,while the frogs are falling on it.The attacks are doing some damage on Big.Big tries his best to avoid the attacks.Slippy dives low to finish Big, but the Arwing takes a good amount of damage and crashes just after Slippy jumps out.Slippy pulls out the machine gun and goes up to Big,but Big grabs it and breaks it.Slippy pulls out a grenade,jumps,and throws it at Big.Big was able to survive the attack."You'll pay for killing my friends!".Big uses the wisps, turns into the drill,and goes underground.Slippy puts sensor bombs around the area he is near.Big jumps out,and Slippy dodges his attack.Big triggers one of the bombs,and it explodes. Big turns into the laser and starts to attack Slippy,but it runs out before it can land.Slippy throws a grenade at Big and jumps.The explosion deals damage to Big.Big turns into the planet.Slippy starts to get pulled in,but the form wears off.Slippy gets into his Landmaster and charges his beam.He shoots it at Big, but Big dodges it.Big walks up to the Landmaster,and Slippy puts sensor bombs in the Landmaster and jumps out,throwing a grenade at Big.It connects, and Big is angry.He picks up the Landmaster.Slippy shoots the Demon Launcher,it connects,triggering the sensor bombs,creating a giant explosion. There was nothing left but blood and Big's boots".Fox, it's Slippy. I survived, landed on a strange planet,and encountered this weird purple cat who thought I was his frog, and then I attacked him, and we fought.I defeated him and killed his friends by accident.""Holy crap! Slippy, I had no idea you had that in you!" Falco said."Please come get me.Be there as soon as possible." Tails sees what's left of Big,Amy,and Omega,and starts crying. K.O. Results Boomstick:Wow,that was violent and escalated quickly. WIz:While Big might have the advantage in strength, but Slippy trumped Big in everything else. Boomstick:What about the power ups? Wiz:Well, they only last a couple of seconds,which is bad for Big,but good for Slippy. Boomstick:Not to mention,Slippy is way smarter then Big and was way more strategic. Wiz:Slippy was able to figure out Big's weaknesses and exploit them. Boomstick:The weakness being that Big is slow and dumb.Slippy was able to trick Big into picking up the Landmaster so he could use the Demon Launcher to make a big enough explosion to kill Big. Wiz:I guess Big wasn't able to hook his way into winning. Boomstick:The winner is Slippy Toad Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies